pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Candace Gets Busted: The Movie
When a certain fan wants to see a movie, that is going to be released in theaters soon, she tries to do good deeds if she wants to go. After being blamed for a joyride, she is forbidden from seeing the movie. In the end, they forgive each other and go see a re-release of the movie. Story September 2009, Linda and Lawrence both go to Back to School Night at the kids' schools. As the parents are away, they hired a babysitter to watch over them. They were unaware of his behavior. While Lawrence goes to the boys' school (To which their teachers gave positive feedback, and a suggestion of either moving them up a grade, or go straight to High School after 5th Grade (Skipping Junior High).), Linda goes to Candace's high school. Even though she is doing well in her studies, her attitude, in her classes, have been almost unsatisfactory, due to obsessing over punishing Phineas and Ferb, even after they harassed her over the summer. As the parents come back to the house, they pay the babysitter for his excellent care. Candace and Linda have a heart-to-heart talk about her behavior, and tells her to move on with her life. December 2009, a trailer for the new "Drama Brothers" movie play. Candace gets excited about the movie, that she starts to learn the band members name. She begs her mom, that when the movie comes out on June 18, she can buy her movie ticket. She has to do the following deeds: *Take out the trash (Failed when the stray animals ate the trash.) *Last 6 months without busting Phineas and Ferb (Candace blows it when she couldn't be able to stop her busting urges.) *Watch over Perry (Fails when Perry went on a joyride, and crashed the family car into a store. This allowed Heinz, who appeared early in the story as the babysitter, to rob a VCR from 2000. He thanks Perry for getting the VCR.) Since Candace blew her chances on June 9, she was prohibited from going to The Drama Brothers Movie. Because of that, Linda tore her ticket to pieces. She even told the boys to tell the local movie theaters to enforce the "No Drama Brother ticket for Candace" law forever, or until the first release of the film is closed, and released on cable. September 2010, Candace, now a Senior at Danville High, was still prohibited from seeing the movie, even when it was still playing on its fourth month. She discovers that Phineas and Ferb were behind Candace's ban from the movie. Mindy, a girl who harassed Candace years ago, still harasses Candace to this day for not seeing the popular movie that was playing for over a season. October, the film is now released in DVD, after gaining a huge box office crowd, and over $3,108,181,972 in B.O. Revenues. Candace and Linda apologize, saying that she won the war, since her movie is not showing in theaters for another 7-10 years. Christmas 2016 Re-Release Candace, now an adult, and Linda go see the rerelease of the box office hit "The Drama Brothers". They enjoyed the theme song, Baby. Songs *Quirky Working Song *When I Cry (Documentary/"Making of..") *Agent P (Instrumental) *I'm Sorry *Baby Category:Candace Category:Linda Category:Phineas Category:Ferb Category:Lawrence Category:Perry Category:Fanon Works